Fire From Above
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: A fire is coming. And it will rain from the heavens. Spreading fear under its golden glow. Burning all but those with fire in their blood. For the end has come and no one can escape the clutches of the flames...The end of time is drawing closer. It is time for the dead to rise and for the living to be transformed. It is time for the stars to fall...
1. Sacrifice

**Welcome all to my Example piece for the Warriors Challenge Forum's Ravaged by Flame Challenge! I did this as an example to all the actual competitors and cause I had an epic storyline in mind :3 I know it sounds pretty weird but it will be explained as the story progresses. **

**Read and Review as always! **

**Oh and to my friend Ash; LOVE YOU :D**

* * *

_~/It is time for the dead to rise and for the living to be transformed\~_

* * *

_A_ _fire is coming…_

Shadows of mist danced across long dead bracken as a slight breeze wafted through the never ending shadowy forest. A leaf crunched under a cats snow white paw. The only splash of white throughout the whole forest lay on this cat. The cat blinked its eyes slowely as a black cat materialised in front of her. She looked into his forest green eyes. He nodded in reply to her silent question.

The time has come for the dead to rise and for the living to be transformed.

Red fire danced in the white cats eyes as the visions of glory and victory played across her mind. She unsheathed her claws in glee and dug them into the marshy ground, relishing in the feeling as she imagined them sinking into the skin of her enemies.

They will pay for what they did.

_And it will rain from the heavens…_

Power radiated from her white paws as blood spilled over them. She raised her head to stare up at the sky she knew was somewhere up there and imagined fire raining down from above. A grin filled with malice spread across her face and she flexed her claws into the torn up body that was her newest 'apprentice'.

A sour look replaced her greedy one as she looked down upon the tom's mutilated body. _Why must they all be so weak!? I need strong blood to fuel the fires from which our victory will be born from! _

Growling she turned to face her second in command, "Get me another Frost Blood."

"Yes Mistress Syntrima. Will you be needing anything else?" the midnight black tom replied.

Syntrima ignored his question for a few moments, "Not for now no. But I will need a meeting with our insider soon Phoreus."

Phoreus nodded and melted into the shadows smoother than a rushing river melts into a creek. With her second in command gone Syntrima returned to her fallen protégés body. She sunk to her knees and placed her left fore-paw on his fore head.

"As your soul flickers on the border of life and death I ask the Fire Bloods of old to take you in their paws and welcome you as another flame among their ranks. I ask that they strip you of your wounds and lay your old body to rest so that your new body can be home to a new soul," Syntrima repeated the words her ancient kin had once spoken for other fallen members of their tribes, "May you return to us someday Jamare."

_Spreading fear under its golden glow…_

Phoreus stepped through a flickering hole of brilliant blue lights and braced himself for the strange sensation that occurred during the travel from dimension to dimension. The flashing lights only added to the vertigo many new travellers experienced. However he was used to it as he travelled this path numerous times a day.

A sigh escaped his jaws as he stepped out of the pathway and into a sunny forest. Phoreus hissed in disgust as the light streamed into his eyes, burning them slightly.

"I have never understood why you can't stand the sunlight Phoreus," a deep voice rumbled from a patch of shadows nearby.

Phoreus didn't even have to face the owner to know who it was, "I'm surprised you can even stand it Terale."

"That is not who I am known as out here Phoreus, so why you are visiting here please address me by my fake name," the cat known as Terale hissed angrily.

"Fine," Phoreus sneered, "Syntrima needs another Frost Blood, Stormwhisker."

Terale nodded as Phoreus addressed him by his fake name, "The Frost Blood is in the thorn bush over there." He indicated with his dark gray tail to a thorn bush that was splattered with crimson blood. Phoreus snorted and stalked over to the blood spattered bush. He wasn't surprised to see a small kit curled up in an uncomfortable position with hundreds of thorns protruding from her fluffy orange fur.

He grabbed the kit's scruff roughly and yanked her roughly from the bush. The kit let out a mewl of fear but clamped its jaw shut when Phoreus growled.

Before Phoreus leapt back into the pathway he turned to Stormwhisker, "Syntrima is coming to see you soon." Then he was gone. Diving through the dimensions like an eagle dives for its prey.

_Burning all but the ones with fire in their blood…_

Syntrima waited patiently for her second in command to return with fresh blood. _I can sense the change in the stars. It will not be long before I am powerful enough to release the fire from the skies. _

In her day dreaming she has neglected to notice Phoreus returning with a small orange kit dangling from his jaws. It was until he dropped the kit and it let out a squeal of defiance that she was alerted to his presence. The kit's cry pierced her ears and she was beside Phoreus's side in a matter of seconds.

"What is this!?" she spat angrily as strange symbols began to glow on her white fur.

"Stormwhisker brought her to me. Obviously he must have seen something in her that we haven't," Phoreus replied, summoning a blast of fresh air to smooth his ruffled pelt down.

"This..thing will not live through the night! I'm surprised it even made it through the pathway!" Syntrima screeched.

The pathetic bundle of orange fur sat up abruptly, "I have a name," she hissed.

Both older cats fell silent at the kit's sudden outburst. Syntrima however was intrigued by the tiny cat's courage, "What is your name then little one?"

"Lightningpaw"

"Welcome to our home Lightningpaw. But I am afraid you won't get to see any of it," Syntrima purred, an evil glint showing in her eyes.

Lightningpaw let out a shriek of fear when she saw Syntrima's eyes for the first time, "Why are you eyes red!?"

Phoreus felt his eyes widen at the kit's question and watched as Syntrima narrowed her crimson eyes. She shifted them onto him and a silent command passed between them.

_Prepare the altar._

He obeyed and slunk off to where a slab of stone stood in the centre of a ring of blood. More blood spattered the rock but he simply ignored it. He summoned up the little power he was privileged to have and a ring of flames sprung up around the altar. Syntrima suddenly appeared atop the altar with Lightningpaw in her jaws. Phoreus could tell she was still seething at the kit's comment and wasn't surprised in the slightest when the she-cat slammed the kit onto the rock harder than what was necessary.

Vines slithered up the rock and wrapped themselves around Lightningpaw's flailing limbs, fastening them to the rock, entrapping her in a world she did not know even existed.

She watched in unmasked fear as strange symbols began to glow bright red on Syntrima's snow white fur. The words the strange cat spoke made little sense to the frightened she-cat.

"Fire Bloods of old we give you the blood of this unworthy Frost Blood in the hope that you may bless the body with a new, worthy host."

Lightningpaw's breath quickened as a strange light began pulsating above them and grew steadily larger.

"May your ancestors take mercy on you kit," Syntrima murmured. Phoreus looked away as a splatter of warm blood coated one side of his face and a heart wrenching shriek filled the dark forest. More screeches followed them until a dull snap echoed through the clearing and the flames turned a brilliant blue.

"It is done," Phoreus boomed, "A new host has taken over her body. She shall be known as Flureo."

_For the end has come and no one will escape the clutches of the flames…_

* * *

_A fire is coming. And it will rain from the heavens. Spreading fear under its golden glow. Burning all but the ones with fire in their blood. For the end has come and no one will escape the clutches of the flames..._


	2. Blooming Russet

**Another chappie! Woo! **

**Not much to say at this moment so Read and Review!**

* * *

_The time is coming. The time is coming for the stars to fall. The time is coming for the world to change in a way no one will ever expect.._

* * *

Soft grass cushioned a reddish brown tabby she-cats graceful fall from a tall oak tree. She hissed in annoyance as a blue jay took flight from the tree she fell from. As it took flight it let out a loud shriek, warning any other prey within the area of the threat the she-cat posed. She turned away from her failed hunt with a sigh but her nose twitched as a familiar smell drifted by on the wind.

_What is he doing all the way out here?_

Curiosity played at her mind as she crept through the sunny meadow, keeping her chest low to the ground so that only the ridge of her back showed above the grass. Shadows spread across the grass as the cat entered the forest that surrounded the hidden meadow. Only the cats from her Clan knew this meadow even existed. Hence the reason it was named Hidden Meadow of Shining Sun or Hidden Meadow for short.

A twig snapped nearby making the she-cat jump slightly but she relaxed at the familiar smell of her close friend. She growled playfully and was about to pounce on him when she heard a stranger's voice address her friend as if they knew each other.

"Stormwhisker it is good to see you again," came the strange voice. To the she-cat it sounded like the whispering winds on a freezing leaf bare morning.

"I wish I could say the same to you Syntrima but I'm afraid your arrival came at a rather…unfortunate time," the she-cat recognised that voice immediately. _Why is Stormwhisker even out here? And more importantly who in StarClan is that other cat. _

Silence encroached on the secret meeting followed by a short rustling, "Has my arrival spoilt one of your master plans Stormwhisker?"

"You want the best of Frost Bloods don't you?"

"That is an irrelevant question because you already know the answer," the cat called Syntrima hissed.

"Then you should know that I was just about to bring the best to you!" Stormwhisker yelled. A crow squawked in anger in a nearby tree at the tom's sudden outburst.

Paw steps thudded on the ground closer to the she-cats hidden position making her sink even lower to the ground. "I have heard plenty about this she-cat you call Russetbloom but how am I to know if she will make a worthy host?"

The world fell out from underneath the she-cats paws when she heard her name. Especially when her closest friend was talking about her as if she was nothing more than a piece of prey. _Don't make a sound Russetbloom, they might here you! _Her mind screeched warning after warning at her but Russetbloom had never been the one to listen. In her wild rush to escape the meeting she had encroached into she forgot about the brittle twigs that often littered the floor in this part of the forest. She felt the twig snap before she heard it.

"What was that?"

_Mouse dung! _

"Whatever it was I suspect it heard all of our conversation. Catch it and kill it!"

_Kill it!? _At those words Russetbloom knew it was time to leave but yet again she underestimated her close friend. In a matter of heartbeats the grass that was hiding her burst into flames and her hiding spot was lost. A pair of eyes glinted at her through the flames. A pair of eyes she knew too well.

They blinked once and then they were gone as a loud battle cry coursed through the air. Something landed on her back, shoving her into the dirt. Russetbloom let out a strangled cry before pivoting on one paw and jarring her shoulder deep into her attacker's chest. She felt her enemy wince as the wind was pushed out of him and took the moment to slash her claws across their face.

Familiar gray fur was left in her claws and she let out a cry, "Why Stormwhisker!?"

Stormwhisker glared at Russetbloom with dark eyes, "You are strong Russetbloom but you do not have the fire in your blood. Therefore you are not worthy of the power you posses. And after tonight there will be none of you unworthy hosts left."

Confusion flitted across the reddish brown she-cats face but quickly turned to panic when another set of claws dug into her spine. A thin mocking laugh echoed throughout the forest as Russetbloom was spin around and pushed onto the ground. Fear billowed up in her chest like a storm cloud as she stared up at the snow white she-cat that now stood in front of her. Except this she-cat had strange symbols that were glowing crimson all over her pelt.

It wasn't until Russetbloom looked up into the she-cat's eyes that she realised the real predicament she was in. They were crimson red. The colour of blood.

The last thing Russetbloom saw before a wave of black took over her was Stormwhisker grinning darkly from his spot in the shadows.

* * *

_~/Listen and You Will Hear. Shout and You Will Be Heard. Scream and The World Will Respond\~_

* * *

_You are weak Russetbloom._

_Unworthy of your title of Warrior. _

_Let us take your body. _

_Let us free your soul. _

_Let us light the path to your ancestors._

_Let us re-create you. _

_Give your body to us and we will make you a hero._

Russetbloom struggled against invisible bonds as the voice in her head continued to grow louder and more overpowering.

_Never again will they call you weak Russetbloom._

_Never again will love turn you down. _

_You remember Stormwhisker don't you?_

Stormwhisker. The name soothed Russetbloom as she thought of her close friend. Of how she wished it could be so much more. Of how she knew they could never be more than friends.

_I can make him love you._

Love. Stormwhisker love her? She sighed happily as thoughts of kits with Stormwhisker's fur and eyes filled her head. But something called her back to reality. A strange memory lurked on the edge of her mind. A memory of Stormwhisker laughing at her when the strange she-cat pinned her down.

_Give us your body and I will make him love you._

Two choices hammered at her brain. Give them her body and love Stormwhisker forever. Or say no and never get to be with Stormwhisker.

_Give us your body or you will never get a chance to love him. _

_Give us your body so that a new host can take over!_

The voice was shouting now, getting angrier every second Russetbloom waited. A sharp pain suddenly pricked her shoulder and she awoke from her strange dream to find herself in a nightmare like no other.

Her legs were fastened by some sort of spiky vine and it seemed to be getting tighter, its barbs digging into her skin. Russetbloom began to panic and her breath quickened considerably. A feeble mew escaped her jaws.

"Oh look the Frost Blood has awoken."

_Frost Blood?_

The strange she-cat who had attacked Russetbloom suddenly appeared above her, red eyes glowing with a demonic fire. "Hello Russetbloom. I am Syntrima, leader of the Fire Rains and High Fire Star. I would show you around my home but I am afraid your body is in need of a new host. Stormwhisker can fill you in on the details."

Then she was gone and a familiar gray face took its place. "Stormwhisker," Russetbloom mewed weakly, "Why am I here? What does Syntrima want from me?"

"You are here to sacrifice your body so that a new, worthy host can take over it. Syntrima gains more power from these sacrifices and when she has full power the world as you know it will never exist again," Stormwhisker explained, his voice filled with boredom. While Russetbloom was listening to Stormwhisker a strange smell filled her nose. One she hadn't smelt for seasons.

Smoke.

She struggled against her bonds, trying to break free from the nightmare she was trapped in.

"Don't bother struggling," Syntrima breathed in her ear, "You will never break free from those vines."

"I can try!" Russetbloom snapped.

Syntrima shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself."

Russetbloom watched with curiosity as Syntrima began chanting strange words and the symbols on her pelt began to glow again.

"Fire Bloods of old we give you the blood of this unworthy Frost Blood in the hope that you may bless the body with a new, worthy host."

A strange light suddenly materialised above Russetbloom and began floating downwards. Syntrima unsheathed her claws and padded to stand beside the altar.

"May your ancestors take you quickly Russetbloom."

Then she stabbed her claws deep into Russetbloom's chest, twisting them around in her stomach. Russetbloom screeched in fear as her insides were torn apart. She felt as if her whole body was on fire. The pain became even worse when she felt Syntrima drag her claws all the way down to her hip, tearing at her organs as she went.

"Make it stop please!" Russetbloom shrieked, tears slipping down her face. Syntrima grinned at her pleas, enjoying her pain so much. With a chuckle she tore her claws back up through Russetbloom's chest until she reached the she-cats heart. She leant over and whispered into her ear.

"He would never have loved you."

The comment tore Russetbloom to pieces but it gave her the courage to do one last thing before these monsters took her life.

"Stormwhisker," she whispered feebly, "Can I tell you something?"

"Fine," the tom snorted coming closer. Syntrima stopped cutting Russetbloom's stomach open to listen. But her claws hovered dangerously close to her heart, and they ached to take the power the beating heat held.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I love y-"

Russetbloom was cut off when Syntrima clutched her heart with thorn sharp claws, sighing as the power rushed out of it and into her.

Stormwhisker remained deathly still, his 'closest friend's' words still echoing through his head. He watched silently as the orb of light disappeared into the hole in Russetbloom's stomach. A dull snap echoed through the bloody clearing and the orange flames turned blue as a new host took over the lifeless body.

"It is done," Stormwhisker jumped at Phoreus's booming voice, "A new host has taken over the old hosts body. She shall be known as Kiltanya."

Syntrima joined the two toms with a rare happy face, "I have enough power to begin the rain. Tomorrow night the sun will set, stars will fall from the sky and flames will rain from the heavens."


End file.
